Never forget
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [RECUEIL DU FOF]Ils marchèrent longtemps pour arriver à la salle des machines et … surprise ! Les pilotes étaient des tartes ! Des tartes … à la cannelle, à la pomme, aux poires. Tes tartes géantes.
1. Une invasion de tartes géantes

Hello !

Cette fanfiction est écrite dans le cadre de la 85ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **Tarte**.

* * *

 **Une invasion de tartes géantes**

* * *

Le onzième était allongé au sol, inconscient. Un peu de sang coulait de sa tempe. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'était pris un mauvais coup … Mais c'est le cas en fait ! Il était endormis - inconscient - et n'avait pas l'air très bien. Son visage se fendait de quelques grimaces. Il devait rêver - ou cauchemarder - de quelque chose de « mal ». Plongeons dans les rêves - on se doute farfelus - du Docteur.

Des lasers jaillissaient de partout trouant, perforant toutes les cloisons. Les murs tombaient, les fenêtres se brisaient ; tout n'était que désolation. Il était toujours avec Amy, Rory et River. Il avait cru les perdre quand ils avaient dû se séparer, mais ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore vu l'ennemi ; c'est comme s'il se plaisait à ne pas se montrer.

Il y avait un superbe vaisseau. Trop beau et trop grand pour ne pas attirer l'œil du Docteur. Vivre avec un hyperactif comme lui n'était pas facile tous les jours. Ils s'avancèrent très rapidement, gravissant des montagnes de débris pour espérer monter sur ledit vaisseau. Après une laborieuse montée de cents mètres, ils purent rentrer par une petite brèche dans la coque. _Étonnant qu'il y en ait une ici_ , pensa le brun. Ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre, ils s'embarquèrent dans une nouvelle aventure au près du Docteur sans savoir que ce qui pourrait leur arriver de pire que _ça_.

Ils marchèrent longtemps pour arriver à la salle des machines et … surprise ! Les pilotes étaient des tartes ! Des tartes … à la cannelle, à la pomme, aux poires. Tes tartes géantes.

« Docteur ?

\- Oui Amy ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas faim par hasard ?

\- Un peu, si."

Les deux mort de faim se jetèrent sur les tartes les plus proches et ….

« DOCTEUR ! » cria Amy. Ce dernier se releva brusquement. Le sang qu'il avait sur la tempe avait séché mais il n'était plus dans _ce_ navire de guerre. Avait-il rêvé ?

« Dieux soit loué » dit-il prestement.

Amy et Rory, n'ayant pas compris, l'aidèrent à se relever et partirent en direction du Tardis, laissant leur ami les rejoindre. Toute cette histoire était bien sombre. Pourquoi le Docteur était-il là, seul. Et Comment le Tardis avait-il réussi à les trouver sans pilote ?

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	2. Interruption opportune

Cette fanfiction est écrite dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **Comédie**.

* * *

 **Irruption Opportune**

* * *

« Amy ! hurla le Docteur à travers le Tardis. Où es-tu ? On attend plus que toi !

\- J'arrive, je fais le pop-corn ! »

Le Docteur, Amy et Rory avaient décidé, pour faire une pause, de regarder un film. Ils ne s'étaient pas résolus à en choisir un et avaient donc préférés tirer au sort. Ils avaient mis dans un bocal différents genres de films et Amy - laissant l'honneur aux femmes – fût désignée pour choisir. Aucun d'eux n'était difficile ils aimaient tous beaucoup de films et de genres mais l'idée même de tomber sur un en particulier les révulsés. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas tomber sur l'étiquette intitulée :

 **« COMEDIE »**

Personne n'aime la comédie - enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils pensaient-. C'est souvent beaucoup trop niais ! Alors quand ils avaient vus le tirage, les deux hommes avaient incendiés la jeune femme du regard. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, en voulant tirer le papier le plus au fond, elle avait commis l'acte impardonnable.

Les trois compagnons allaient en regarder une, bien sûr, mais ils n'allaient pas y prendre plaisir. Assis sur un canapé, dans une salle totalement inconnue des amants, tout allait être dur. L'ambiance était morose dans la pièce. Tout ce que l'on entendait c'était le film et les bruits de mastication. Cela dura une demi-heure jusqu'au moment où ils furent interrompus pas River qui venait d'arriver. Des sourires éblouissants éclairèrent les trois visages. Ils venaient de trouver une échappatoire au film mensuel.

\- Salut mon p'tit coeur ! lança la professeur. Vous faisiez quoi ?

\- Oh rien de bien passionnant, dit-il en se retournant vers Amy et Rory qui acquiescèrent vivement.

Il continua après avoir éteint l'écran de télévision :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes River ?

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de venir vous voir juste comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si ma chérie.

Amy adorait sa fille, c'était son trésor. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle la chérissait et la chérirait sûrement longtemps.

River les emmena dans une autre salle ; la cuisine ; où ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée sans se soucier des problèmes aux alentours. Elle était installée sur les genoux du docteur qui ; lui ; était silencieux. Il l'observait, fasciné. Il observait cette femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait vu mourir. Elle était en pleine discussion avec ses parents.

Pendant plusieurs heures le flot de paroles ne se tarit pas. Puis plus tard, River c'était presque endormi, bercée par les paroles de ses géniteurs discutant ensemble et les caresses du Docteur dans sa chevelure. Elle était bien, heureuse.

Au final, cette histoire de comédie - romantique bien sûr - leur était passée par-dessus la tête. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé.

* * *

FIN

Un commentaire ? Un avis ? C'est en bas !


	3. Tourner en rond

Os écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (Forum francophone) avec le thème **Rond**

Disclaimers : Rien a moi, tout au créateur, pas d'argent ni rien. Juste l'histoire là de moi

* * *

 **Tourner en rond**

* * *

"Tic, tac, tic, tac…" le bruit de sa montre se répétait, écho de ses troubles pensées. Assis sur les sièges de la salle de contrôle, le Docteur réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Il était là depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Le temps s'écoulait aussi pour lui, mais rares avaient été les fois où il s'était ennuyé comme cela. Il se leva rapidement et commença à marcher. Il pouvait aller dans biens des endroits. Son Tardis est grand, peut générer une infinité de pièces. Il avance dans le dédale de couloir, tourne à droit et continue droit devant lui. Il répète ce schéma trois autres fois. Étonnant, il ne retombe pas sur son point de départ. Cela ne devrait pas le choquer, il est dans le Tardis. Sexy aime jouer avec lui. Alors il reprend, tourne à gauche, à droit, marche droit devant lui, tourne et retourne. Il ne dit pas un mot, pas une parole, rien. "Tic, tac, tic, tac…", le son est toujours présent, divine et mélancolique mélodie. Mélodie … comme sa chère et tendre. Elle lui manque. Il aimerait la revoir, aller lui parler mais rien ne peut lui assurer qu'elle soit dans sa cellule. Souvent, c'est elle qui vient le voir. Etrangement, elle sait toujours quand il ne va pas bien.

Il ne s'arrête plus, marche sans discontinuer. La tête maintenant vide de pensées. Il erre comme une âme en peine. Il erre comme le chagrin dans son coeur. Il a perdu ses amis. Il les a tous perdus. Quel que soit le temps, quel que soit leur courage, leur détermination. Il les a tous perdus. Certains l'ont oublié, les autres ont été enterrés. On lui en a voulu, pour beaucoup de choses. Il a tué les siens, ses amis, sa femme. Est-ce que tout ce qui finit entre ses mains est voué à disparaître ? Elle était toujours là elle. Sa boîte bleue qui traverse l'espace et le temps. Son encre, son attache au monde. Ironie du sort n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'emmène où il désire, quand il le désire. Elle peut aller partout, à toutes époques, en tout temps mais sans elle il n'arrive pas à s'accrocher à la réalité. Il tourne en rond depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il n'a pas vu le temps passé. Il se souvient d'un poème qu'il a lu, de quelques vers qu'il a aimé. Il les dit à haute voix, il les dit parce qu'il les aime.

"Passent les jours et passent les semaines, ni temps passé, ni les amours reviennent."

Ils passent et repassent sans cesse dans son esprit. Sous ces vers son chagrin fleurit. La porte s'ouvre semblable à celle de ses souvenirs. Ce poème ne dit pas la vérité. Son amour est revenu.

"River" murmure-t-il, laissant son corps glisser contre le mur.

* * *

FIN

Un commentaire ? Un avis ? C'est en bas !


End file.
